Por amar al equivocado
by rox siniestra
Summary: Un joven aparece, dejando a una noble enamorada, comienzan una relación a espaldas de la familia de ella, pero él ¿realmente la ama? Advertencia: muerte de un personaje


**Yo: Ni yo explico como es posible que escribiera esto**

**Ryuga: ¬_¬ tú y la tragedia**

**Yo: bueno ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Más romance?**

**Kyoya: por favor no**

**Yo: bueno mejor dejo que lean… Dark te toca**

**Dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

_Préstenme atención, ya que una historia les voy a contar, de una joven que por amar al equivocado perdió la vida…_

Hikaru era una joven bastante reconocida, sin mencionar que era atractiva, era la única heredera de una familia de nobles. Ella siempre fue muy buena persona, pero jamás logro encontrar a alguien igual a ella, no encontró a su otra mitad.

Pero un día un joven llego, él era muy apuesto y se le veía muy amable con los demás. Hikaru al verlo no lo dudo y se acercó a él.

-Buenas tardes joven- le saludo Hikaru con una sonrisa, como ella siempre lo hacia.

-Buenas tardes, bella dama- le saluda el joven de ojos dorados.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí?- le pregunta Hikaru, algo curiosa a decir verdad, no era normal ver a nobles siendo amables, o al menos donde ella vivía no lo eran.

-Vine aquí con la esperanza de comenzar de nuevo, y esperaba que alguna hermosa joven me cambiara- le contesta el joven con una sonrisa, la cual deja a Hikaru sonrojada.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunta Hikaru, a la vez que desvía la mirada, para que el joven no notara su sonrojo.

-Mi nombre es Ryuga- le contesta, mientras toma la mano de Hikaru y se la besa- y ¿Cuál es su nombre bella dama?- le pregunta, aun sosteniendo la mano de Hikaru.

-Mi nombre es Hikaru- le contesta y se suelta del agarre de Ryuga.

Ambos se quedaron viendo al otro por un par de minutos, hasta que Ryuga rompe el silencio.

-Debo irme, pero espero poder volverla a ver- se despidió Ryuga con una sonrisa.

Hikaru no entendió que fue lo que paso, pero cuando regresaba a su mansión solo decía una cosa.

-Ryuga ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?- se preguntaba a si misma.

-¿Quién es Ryuga?- le pregunta una joven sirvienta, que se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión de la familia de Hikaru.

-Madoka, no te había visto- dice Hikaru algo nerviosa

Madoka la mira con seriedad, ella podría ser la empleada de Hikaru y su familia, pero era como su hermana, siempre sabia todo de ella. Por eso sabia que cuando Hikaru se pone nerviosa es que ocultaba algo.

-No me contestaste- le replico Madoka, quien tenía no solo la mirada seria, sino que también el tono de voz.

-Bueno, Ryuga es un joven que acabo de conocer- le contesta finalmente Hikaru.

Madoka enmudece y la mira fijamente.

-Oye no es para tanto- le dice Hikaru, quien poso ambas manos en su cadera.

Madoka parpadea - ¿Es de la nobleza?- le pregunta luego de su pequeño shock.

-No le pregunte, pero a simple vista si lo parece- le contesta Hikaru, pero sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color carmesí al recordar el rostro de Ryuga.

-Debe de ser muy apuesto- le dijo Madoka en un tono bastante picaron.

-No te mentiré, era apuesto, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención- dijo Hikaru y entro en la mansión, dejando a Madoka con más preguntas en su mente.

Hikaru caminaba por los pasillos, mientras pensaba en aquel joven noble que había conocido.

-Ryuga, Ryuga, Ryuga…- repetía una y otra vez.

-Hikaru- le llamo un hombre, que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué sucede padre?- le pregunta Hikaru, quien se encontraba desconcertada, no era normal ver a su padre fuera de su estudio.

-No te acerques a ese joven- le ordeno su padre, con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no puedo acercarme?- le pregunta Hikaru, con un tono de enfado.

-¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones!- le grita su padre, y luego se va.

Hikaru había quedado completamente desconcertada. ¿Qué tenia su padre con Ryuga? ¿Acaso él sabe algo sobre Ryuga? ¿Qué esta pasando? Era algunas de las preguntas que cruzaban por la mente de Hikaru.

…

Los días pasaron desde aquel encuentro y aquella discusión. Hikaru no había vuelto a ver a Ryuga, no porque su padre se lo ordeno, sino porque no lo encontró.

Ahora ella se encontraba sentada en el parque, mirando a los niños jugar, hasta que reconoció a cierto joven que la había hecho sonrojar.

Él la había visto y se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa y una rosa en su mano.

-Nos volvemos a ver bella dama- le dijo Ryuga, mientras en la entregaba la rosa.

Hikaru toma la rosa y le sonríe- Me alegra volverlo a ver- dijo con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa.

-Y dime ¿Eres soltera, comprometida, casada…?- le pregunta Ryuga, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hikaru se abre sus ojos a más no poder, y luego posa su mirada en Ryuga- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?- le pregunta con seriedad.

-Para saber si estoy robándole a alguien, a su bella dama- le contesta Ryuga con un tono de voz muy seductor.

-Soltera, pero no soy fácil de ganar- le comenta Hikaru, para luego suspirar.

-Entonces, ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de esta bella tarde junto a mí?- le pregunta Ryuga, dejando a la joven petrificada.

-¿Qui…quieres…que yo…pa…pase…el día…con…tigo?- le pregunta Hikaru, quien aun no creía que esto le esté pasando.

-Si, ¿Qué acaso esta mal?- le pregunta Ryuga, quien de repente se le borra la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No es eso, es solo que…- comenzó a decir, pero luego recordó la orden de su padre, y con ello regresaron las preguntas a su mente- Ryuga ¿Has hecho algo que te hizo ganar el oído de algún noble?- le pregunta, mientras su mirada se centra en los ojos dorados de él.

-Mi padre me quito la herencia, dejando a mi hermano menor como único heredero, y todo solo por ayudar a los niños en su educación, darles dinero a los pobres para comprar, alimento, ropa, medicinas. Él me dijo que no era mi trabajo, que ese no era mi dinero, pero aun así seguí. Me gane el odio de mi padre, y seguramente los demás nobles también deben de odiarme- le contesta Ryuga, con un tono de tristeza.

Hikaru había enmudecido, no solo que quedo mirando a Ryuga, sino que también lo había comenzado a abrazar, y este le corresponde al instante, pero en su rostro una sonrisa se comenzó a formar, en cambio en la de ella casi se le caía una lagrima.

…

El tiempo transcurrió, y Hikaru y Ryuga habían comenzado a ser una pareja, pero en secreto para que el padre de Hikaru no se enterara de nada.

-Madoka- la llama Hikaru, de una forma que parecía un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Madoka algo confundida.

-Si te dijera que estoy con alguien ¿Qué me dirías?- le pregunta Hikaru, con toda la serenidad posible.

-Primero, que te felicito, y segundo, mejor dime el nombre del afortunado- le dice Madoka, quien para sus labores de limpieza y se acerca a Hikaru.

-Ryuga- le dice Hikaru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué tu padre no te había prohibido estar cerca de él?- le pregunta Madoka, quien se había exaltado al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Pensaste que le obedecería?- le pregunta Hikaru, en tono de burla.

-Bueno es que tú nunca has desobedecido ninguna orden- le contesta Madoka tranquilamente.

-Madoka, ya no soy la misma, ahora quiero luchar por amor- le dice Hikaru, quien ahora tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Eso lo puedo entender, pero ¿Qué sucederá si quieren formar una familia juntos? No le puedes ocultar eso a tú padre- le comenta Madoka, ganándose una mirada fría de parte de Hikaru.

-Cuando ese día llegue, veré como manejarlo- le dice Hikaru, para luego irse en la entrada de su mansión.

Afuera de la mansión se encontraba Ryuga, quien al ver a Hikaru le dedica una sonrisa.

-Hola mi bella dama- le saluda Ryuga para luego besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Hola mi caballero- le saluda Hikaru, luego de separarse de ese tierno beso- ¿A dónde iremos hoy?- le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Ya veras- dijo Ryuga, y luego tomo la mano de Hikaru y se la llevo.

Ambos habían llegado al mismo lugar donde se habían conocido, pero esta vez había algo diferente…

-¿Dónde estarán todos lo niños?- se pregunta Hikaru, al ver que no había nadie a excepción de ellos dos.

-Hoy no vendrán- le contesta Ryuga con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta Hikaru, mientras nota como Ryuga toma sus manos y se arrodilla frente a ella.

Hikaru al verlo en esa posición, no solo la hacen sonrojar, sino que también logra que sus ojos se vuelvan cristalinos.

-Hikaru, ya hemos estado juntos un tiempo, ambos estamos enamorados del otro, y al menos por mi parte quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- le pregunta Ryuga, Hikaru solamente logra asentir y comenzar a llorar.

…

Hikaru sabia bien que su padre no aceptaría ese matrimonio, y por eso tomo una decisión, escaparse junto con Ryuga. Ella había tomado el vestido de novia que había usado su madre hace varios años, algunas joyas y dinero, luego salió sigilosamente de la casa, y se dirigió a un bosque que no estaba muy lejos, ya que ahí se encontraría con su amado.

Pero cuando llego no vio a nadie, ella creyó que se encontraba sola, pero no fue así, detrás se ella un joven se acercó, ¿era su amado? Ella no había notado su presencia, en cambio él, con una daga en la mano se acercó más y más a ella, hasta que por detrás le clavo la daga. Hikaru al sentir tal dolor, no pudo evitar gritar, y cuando la vuelta se dio, pudo ver a Ryuga riendo con malicia.

Hikaru intento escapar, más Ryuga la agarro y la daga le quito, pero no tardo mucho más en volverla a atacar, la apuñalo de frente unas cuantas veces, hasta que final mente la pobre quedo inconsciente. Ella aun respiraba, pero con dificultad, a él otra opción no le quedo y la daga incrusto en su corazón.

Ryuga la había matado finalmente, tomo las joyas, el dinero y se fue, dejando un cadáver y varias rosas blancas que crecían por ahí, cubiertas de un intenso color carmesí.

…

En la mañana siguiente el padre de Hikaru, junto con algunos sirvientes, y la policía encontraron el cadáver de la joven, dejando varias lagrimas de parte de la mayoría que la veía, en cambio el padre de Hikaru solo apretó los puños y juro que se vengaría de aquel maldito bastardo que le había arrebatado a su hija.

Madoka entre lagrimas solo pudo pensar, que su amiga hoy estaría con vida si no se hubiera enamorado del joven equivocado…

Jamás nadie volvió a ver a Ryuga, o al menos eso creían, ya que en algún lugar, en el mundo, esta esta comenzando desde cero su plan.

_Esta historia fue de una trágica muerte, de una joven que se enamoro del equivocado, pero aun así, ella supo lo que significaba amar, antes de que la muerte la vaya a buscar…_

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ryuga: me convertiste en un asesino**

**Tsubasa: sabía que odiabas a Hikaru, pero te pasaste un poco**

**Yo: ¬.¬ bueno en mi opinión ella merecía morir**

**Kyoya: se te fue la mano**

**Yo: bueno ya basta, ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^ y Rox pagara el psicólogo si alguno se traumo**

**Yo: no creo que haya traumados**

**Dark: ya lo veremos**

**Yo: bueno nos vemos en la próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
